


Why Travel When Your Boyfriends Are Hot?

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: Fabulous Foursome [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Jake, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, dirk is like some kind of shadow dom though but i mean come on he's dirk, i was sure that was a tag...., king/servant roleplay, technically also king/knight, to make up for last fic's Suddenly Bottom Bitch Dave he's the dominant one in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: Jake's archaeological dig in Egypt was extended by two weeks. Unfortunately, he promised to take Dave with him on a dig in their area, so he has to cancel. But he did say he would do *anything* to make up for it, right? and Dave is nothing if not opportunistic.





	Why Travel When Your Boyfriends Are Hot?

**Author's Note:**

> why is Jake going on archaeological digs in Egypt?? I actually didn't think about that until it was too late, so idk maybe he got fired after The Monkey Incident (or another incident afterwards).

 

__

* * *

Dave was decidedly  _not_ smiling. In fact, none of Jake’s boyfriends were, but Dave was by far the frowniest of the bunch.

“There will be many more digs for you to attend with him, Dave,” Dirk said as he kissed Dave’s forehead. He wasn't very happy either; he  _hated_ when plans changed. But they changed a lot when they involved an impulsive guy like Jake, and Dirk had come to grudgingly accept that fact. Still, just because he  _accepted_ it, doesn’t mean he had to  _like_ it.

John, on the other hand, was just worrying over Dave. The younger Strider wasn’t  _delicate_ , per say, but his feelings were more easily hurt than his boyfriends’. And he had been gushing about the dig for weeks; wondering what kinds of things he might find, how much fun he was going to have with Jake, and how excited he was to be sharing something as special as their interest in archaeology together. He was  _ecstatic_ , to say the least, so the cancellation must have crushed him. John started thinking about fun things he could do that would cheer Dave up.

Dave was thinking, too, but his thoughts were more along the lines of that “*anything*” Jake had mentioned. He could make Jake wear his underwear on his head. Or employ Jake to call him “Your Highness” and carry him around the house. Or...

“He did say ' _anything'_ , didn’t he?” Dave finally spoke up, startling the other two. They took note of the lewd look on Dave’s face and noted that this “anything” was probably going to benefit them, too.

* * *

Dave was not present at the airport when Jake got off his plane. John ran at him yelling excitedly and jumped straight into his arms. Jake had to drop his suitcase to catch the smallest of his lovers, but he didn’t mind much at all, giving John a big exaggerated smooch on the lips.

Dirk had taken his time reaching them, kissing Jake as well. Jake smiled into the kiss, then set John down and ‘casually’ looked over Dirk’s shoulder. “That’s a no-go on Dave, bro,” Dirk spoke up, knowing what Jake had been looking for.

Jake deflated a little. “O-oh. I, uh, I brought souvenirs!” he announced, trying to change the subject.

“An ‘I Heart Egypt' shirt is not going to make things better, Jake!” John scolded, hands on his hips.

“I didn’t get him that!” he cried. Then, in a smaller voice, “that one was for Dirk...” Dirk and John exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

“You’re hopeless, English. Let’s go,” Dirk sighed, taking Jake’s suitcase and maneuvering back to their car.

* * *

Dirk and John let Jake walk ahead of them to the apartment, and Jake felt more like he was being escorted to his execution rather than back home. Dirk made Jake pause after he and John were inside the house. He shut the door in Jake’s face with a stern, “Wait here.”

His boyfriends were acting oddly strange, but Jake ran with it. Maybe Dave was angrier with Jake than he initially thought! What if Dave didn’t even want to see him?? His fretting was cut short by Dirk’s return.

“The king will see you now,” he announced, opening the door wider to let Jake in. Confused, Jake cautiously entered his own apartment, only to see directly across from him a sort of throne made from various household items, and sitting in the throne was Dave.

“Dave? Wh-?” Jake began.

“Kneel!” Dirk hissed right in his ear, nudging his knee into the back of Jake’s own knee until Jake got the message and knelt, though he still didn’t understand what was going on. John was on his knees next to the makeshift throne. He nuzzled Dave’s leg and got a pat on the head, then shot Jake a smug look.

Dave stood then, and Jake snapped his attention from John’s face to the approaching Strider. Dave had a cheap crown on his head and a cape fastened around his neck, both items from past Halloween costumes. He would have looked ridiculous if it wasn’t for the strangely regal look on his face and the confident and kingly way he approached Jake.

Dave extended his hand, nose tilted up and eyes staring down at him in an almost condescending manner. Jake glanced down at the rings on his fingers and immediately recognized them as not only Dave’s promise ring, but Dirk and John’s as well. He watched Jake expectantly.

“Jesus fuck; you’re supposed to kiss the rings!” John snapped at him, trying and failing to be quiet about cuing Jake in like Dirk had been. Jake briefly caught the amused twinkle in those red eyes.

Finally catching on, Jake gently kissed each of the rings and then the back of Dave’s hand. Dave withdrew his hand.

“Have you passed judgment, my king?” Dirk asked with his head lowered, and it was interesting to see him yielding to his younger brother willingly.

“He has yet to convince me of his worth,” Dave spoke for the first time.

“How shall I convince you I am worthy of mercy, Your Highness?” Jake inquired, hyper aware of the path Dave’s hand was taking down to the button of his jeans.

“Pleasure me and you might be a worthy servant,” Dave responded, and Jake was too busy licking his lips at the sight of the dick presented to him to cringe at how cliché this roleplay was.

Jake obediently took his ‘king’ into his mouth, sucking just the head like he knew Dave liked. Dave bit his lip, hands threading through brunette hair and guiding his head back and forth. Jake let himself be lead, laving his tongue along his boyfriend’s length. After more than a month of not seeing his lovers, the feeling of Dave’s cock heavy on his tongue drove him wild.

Jake relaxed his throat and let Dave push his cock all the way in until his lips were stretched around the base and he was swallowing around the intrusion in his throat. Dave let out a low moan and then tugged Jake off. Jake was reluctant to stop tasting the blonde’s arousal, but he went with the roleplay’s established hierarchy and obeyed his king’s orders.

Dave spent a few moments catching his breath, then motioned for Dirk to approach. “Get him prepped while my faithful servant-” Dave stopped and amended, “my  _other_ faithful servant, tends to me.”

“Yes, my king,” Dirk bowed low, then dropped down to Jake’s height and kissed him breathless. Jake moaned against the demanding mouth, allowing Dirk to shove his tongue into his mouth and explore every inch of it, as if the time away might have changed him and Dirk needed to rediscover every part.

Undressing was frantic, and Dirk wasted no time in lubing up his fingers and pushing two into Jake’s ass, somehow knowing well that Jake had not refrained from ‘helping’ himself while away from his partners. Jake gasped and moaned into the crook of Dirk’s neck as he was stretched.

A loud moan snapped their attention over to the other two occupying the room, John using one hand to fingerfuck Dave fast and hard while the other hand wandered down his chest to tease his dick and then back up to pinch and rub at his nipples. Dave was as enthusiastic as ever, gasping and moaning and captivating Jake’s attention, even as his own ass was stretched.

“Stop, stop!” Dave practically shouted, and John reluctantly backed off. Dirk removed his fingers from Jake’s ass and shoved him towards the leader of the ‘show’. Dave took a moment to kiss Jake deeply, tangling their tongues, but as soon as Jake went to touch him, Dave was pulling back.

“I’m going to fuck your ass now, alright?” Dave gave Jake a moment to protest, which Jake enthusiastically did  _not_ , then added, “and Dirk is going to fuck mine.”

“Lucky you, Strider,” he grinned Dirk’s way. Dirk shrugged.

“A servant could never hope to lay claim to his king’s ass. A knight, on the other hand...” Dirk and Dave exchanged devious looks. “Hey John, have you decided where you want to fit in all this?” he added, and all three turned.

John had used their momentary distraction to put his fingers up his own ass, stretching himself out. “Don’t wait up for me, I’ll join you when I’m, you know. Ready,” he explained. Ready for  _what_ , Jake wasn’t sure, but apparently Dave wasn’t waiting for further explanation because he pushed Jake’s legs apart and began pushing in slowly. Jake was grateful for that, as his own fingers were definitely not the same as Dave’s cock.

Jake counted his breathing to keep relaxed; he didn’t want to draw this part out and delay getting to the  _real_  fucking. Dave might be slim, but he was still a Strider and he had power in those hips even if it wasn’t obvious. Dave rubbed comforting circles into Jake’s own hips as he pushed in all the way to the hilt. “Tell me when you’re ready, okay?” he murmured, and Jake nodded.

Dirk took that as his cue to begin the same process with him and Dave, only he wasn’t as slow or gentle; he pushed his own cock in all the way until his hips bumped against Dave’s ass, making Dave jerk into Jake. Jake let out a shaky moan, and Dave thrust again, more deliberately. With a little guiding from his brother, Dave set up a fast, hard rhythm. He would shove into Jake, and his green eyes would squeeze shut with a moan, and then back into Dirk’s thrust, giving his own responding moan.

John sat and watched them for a while, idly rubbing at his dick. They moved fluidly in a way that was hard to orchestrate between three people. He suspected it was more the Striders’ coordination than Jake’s, as they were good at that kind of stuff. They had set up such a nice rhythm, it would be a shame if someone was to, say...

Sit on Jake’s dick.

Which, coincidentally, was exactly what John went to do, not giving any of them warning as he impaled himself on Jake’s cock. Jake arched his back with a shout, squeezing around Dave’s cock like a vice. Dave swore under his breath and pulled John’s face towards him to devour his lips in a hungry kiss. It was Jake who started up the movement again, gripping John’s hips and thrusting up into him. Dirk followed a second after, thrusting hard enough to push Dave into Jake.

The rhythm was ruined by the conflicting motions, Jake and John’s up and down with Dirk and Dave’s back and forth, but none of them were focused on putting on a show, just doing what felt best for all of them.

With the dual stimulation, Dave could feel his impending orgasm, and he knew Jake was in a similar state. He still had one last thing to get from all of this, however. “Dirk, can you take John and finish yourselves off? I have some unfinished business to attend to with Mister English here,” Dave said with a smirk in Jake’s direction. Jake felt a bit threatened, but his dick liked it apparently, if the hard twitch it gave meant anything.

Dirk pulled out and dragged John over to the couch, and Dave reluctantly tuned out John’s pleasured moans and shouts to focus on the brunette under him.

Dave hooked one of Jake’s legs over his shoulder and then slammed into him without any warning, making Jake throw his head back with a loud moan. Dave did not stop there, continuing his hard, almost punishing pace until Jake was warning, “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-”

“Not yet, you aren’t,” Dave interrupted, reaching down to squeeze his fingers around the base of Jake’s cock as a makeshift cockring. Jake whined and squirmed. “Tell me how much you want it,” he ordered.

“Jiminy fucking Christmas, don’t do this to me!” Jake complained. Dave gave a hard thrust into his ass and he shouted, “Fuck, Dave! Please, please I need it so badly, I feel like I’m going to burst, let me come I’ll do anything!” he begged.

“Anything?” Dave asked slyly, then gave another thrust.

“Yes! Yes, I swear on all that is good, oh holy Excalibur just let me FINISH!” Jake shouted.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Dave grinned wickedly, and before Jake could think to question him, Dave had started up his brutal pace again, jerking Jake’s cock in time with his thrusts. Jake cried out and moaned loudly, and it took only three more jerks of Dave’s wrist for Jake to come, tensing up his entire body and forcing Dave over the edge with him. Dave collapsed on top of Jake, both of them breathing heavily as they recovered. When Dave finally caught his breath, he sat up and peered down into Jake’s face with a smirk on his face.

“So. You swore you would do anything for me,” he began.

“Oh bullocks,” Jake cursed, and Dave just laughed.

* * *

 Dirk and John were dozing off in bed when Dave and Jake finally joined them. “What took you so long?” Dirk asked blearily as John made a grumpy sound and put the pillow over his face to block out their conversation.

“Dave is a manipulative twat,” Jake muttered.

“Jake swore to me that he would get me a pet snake!” Dave announced. “I initially wanted a bunny, but-”

“Wires and rabbits don’t mix. Also, they demand a lot more attention that most other animals,” Jake explained.

“So we compromised and we are getting a snake!” Dave grinned. “I don’t know which one, but the shelter has a lot of cute noodles up for adoption,” he added with a shrug.

“New rule: no promises have any real bearing on anything non-sexual,” Dirk sighed.

“You just add that last bit because you fucked John until he promised to wear panties and thigh highs,” Dave grumbled.

“Which he still hasn’t,” Dirk noted, lifting the pillow off John’s head. John gave them the iciest of tired glares.

“If you three don’t shut up, I’m going to slaughter all of you in your sleep,” he snarled, which effectively ruined any thoughts on further communication. John was not a nice waker sometimes...

Jake thought about how much he enjoyed going traveling, and then compared it to his life at home. Places like Egypt were great, but his three boyfriends were the best adventure a bloke like him could have. Why travel when your boyfriends were the hottest sights to see?

**Author's Note:**

> Dave's getting a pet snake! I'm gonna ask my snake owner friend what kind of snake he would get and what name he would get, since I met him as a Dave cosplayer and now I associate him with Dave. But yes this snake will be a genuine reoccurring character now! (of course this is a porn series so the snake will probably only be mentioned in passing)


End file.
